NUPCIAS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Ella sintió que era engullida por su propio mundo y él supo que de nuevo el destino se ponía en su contra. Ninguno de los dos aceptaba esa unión pero al verla llorar deseo hacerla feliz el mayor tiempo posible. Neji-Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO I: **

El bullicio desapareció para su gran alivió tras la puerta cuando abandonó el salón, dejando tras de sí la algarabía de todos los reunidos en aquel lugar.

Suspiró largamente aspirando la dulce fragancia de las flores que el viento estival llevaba hasta él, cerró los ojos percatándose por primera vez de lo pesado que sentía su cuerpo, ni siquiera durante las peores misiones, aquellas en las que andaba durante horas bajo el profano sol, había llegado a sentir su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de plomo.

Dejó vagar sus recuerdos, aquellos que ansiaban con fervor aflorar y que había conseguido aplacarlos con éxito. Le resultaba tan increíble como irónica su actual situación.

Recordó como ese día al recibir la noticia un extraño nudo se había formado en su estomago ayudando a que algo más infame y lastimero comenzará a gestarse, descubriendo con malestar como esa sensación acudía de nuevo a él. Sabía que todo ese tiempo estuvo presente pero la disfrazó mostrándose incluso más frío y despiadado durante sus misiones.

Pero desde que empezará el día reconoció cuan cansado se sentía, con resignación y mostrando su orgullo se rindió de nuevo a su destino.

Dejó escapar un suspiro retenido y apretó un poco más los párpados temiendo que al abrirlos descubriera de nuevo el inminente paso del tiempo. Evocó con pesar y con una asombrosa claridad el día que fue designado por la Hokage jefe absoluto del escuadrón ANBU, tuvo la extraña impresión de que eso había sido hace tanto tiempo y sin embargo no podía serlo porque su vida no se extendía más allá de los 20 años.

Antes de que sus recuerdos afloraran con mayor imprudencia los sepultó en lo más profundo de su ser, por que temía que al ahondar en ellos apareciera su recuerdo, su rostro y su bella sonrisa, aquella que nunca más vería porque él había acabado con ella de un solo tajo, como si fuese hierba que se corta con un solo y certero golpe, el día que le comunicó su matrimonio.

_¿Matrimonio?_

Retuvo en sus labios esa palabra, buscando dar un significado acorde a su situación, un sinónimo que se apegará a él, a su futura esposa y a lo que esperaba fuese.

Pero lo único que acudía a su mente tras esa palabra era una unión que nace a partir del amor, el resultado de una larga convivencia rodeada de armonía y mutuo sentir. Un dejo de mal humor asomó en su rostro, valla disparates y muestras de debilidad que acudían a su mente cuando su situación le exigía entera fortaleza.

Comprendía que después de esa noche su concepto de fortaleza tendría que sufrir severos cambios; así se lo exigía su futura situación y como tal debía de adaptarse a las circunstancias, para que en el justo momento en que el destino se distrajera él sacara provecho de ese acto y se reencontrará con su libertad.

Escuchó un lejano sonido pero tan conocido por él que supo quien lo producía. Sin abrir los ojos estiró el brazo derecho, colocándolo en escuadra y esperó paciente a reunirse con su nuevo invitado.

La súbita y fuerte presión que ejerció sobre su brazo cuando aterrizó produjo que sus músculos se contrajeran en un espasmo de mínimo dolor. El animal al percibir lo que había provocado rozó su cabeza sobre la mejilla del shinobi, él comprendió que aquello era el modo de disculparse del ave por lastimarlo pero la fuerza que ejercían sus garras sobre su piel continuó.

Neji miró al halcón con un comprensivo gesto; aun conociendo el daño que le producía no disminuía la fuerza de sus patas y como gratificación por aquellas heridas el animal se volvía dócil a su lado, permitiéndole incluso que acariciará su testuz, cuando en antaño cuando el halcón apenas era una cría y el ninja comenzaba a entrenarlo solamente le había procurado incontables heridas en las yemas de sus manos y brazo.

Lo llamó por su nombre y el animal al escucharlo giró hasta quedar frente a él, poniendo a su alcance el pequeño pergamino que llevaba atado en una de sus patas. Un gesto de ironía se dibujo en sus labios, desató el pergamino y lo sopesó un tiempo entre sus dedos, imaginando lo que habría dentro.

Agitó suavemente su brazo y el ave alzó el vuelo alejándose de él solo el espacio suficiente para permitirle abrir el papiro. Sus manos por un momento lo traicionaron haciendo que la trémula hoja bailara bajo su mirada.

Cerró los ojos y retuvo por un momento sus palabras

_–"Hyuga Neji, lamento no poder estar ahí este día, pero existe algo que simplemente me ha impedido acercarme a ti. Lo solías mencionar con frecuencia y finalmente el destino ha sido mi mayor impedimento. Aun así te deseo a ti y a tu futura esposa dicha y felicidad; y larga vida al clan Hyuga. Tenten Ama"- _

Nunca antes lo había experimentado, ni siquiera el día que su padre falleció y desde luego tampoco se hizo presente cuando Hiashi Hyuga le informó del compromiso con su hija; pero el resuelto mensaje de su compañera por primera vez lo había hecho dudar, escuchando como cada fibra que conformaba su cuerpo lo instigaba a razonar si lo que iba a pasar era lo que quería.

Así que de esa forma se habían dado el adiós definitivo, porque en esa ocasión él no podría proporcionarle una respuesta, era un derecho al que había renunciado; y de cualquier forma ella no la esperaba. Sus últimas palabras surtían el efecto de lo rígida que solía ser.

No lo había expresado tajantemente porque en su naturaleza no estaba el ser dura, pero Neji supo en cuanto leyó su nombre completo que había marcado su distancia. Ella nunca antes había usado su apellido, cuando él le preguntó los motivos Tenten se limitó a responderle que era una tradición familiar.

_-"Las mujeres de mi casa rara vez usan su apellido, prefieren esperar hasta adoptar el de su futuro marido. Es una vieja tradición pero algún día me gustaría cumplirla"- _Había concluido con una soñadora mirada, puesta en un futuro lejano y quimérico.

_-"Entonces algún día podrás llevar mi apellido"- _

Pudo haberse lamentado de hacer ese estúpido comentario pero cuando ella giró su rostro hasta él y le obsequió una radiante sonrisa; en el fondo deseó poder llevar a cabo ese simple capricho.

Pero ese recuerdo había pasado hace mucho, cuando ambos aún eran jóvenes y el mundo no se mostraba con el rostro de la crueldad y la incertidumbre; ese día pertenecía a una época que ahora apenas podía recordar.

Se daba cuenta que los viejos engranes de su vida se habían vuelto a poner en marcha, conduciéndolo a un futuro que no deseaba.

Miró cansinamente en dirección al horizonte y respiró largamente antes de llamar al animal que retozaba sobre un árbol.

**-"Haz estado tanto tiempo a mi lado que no me di cuenta del instante en que corte tu libertad. Bastaba con dejarte volar algunas horas antes de encarcelarte tras los barrotes de tu jaula, he vivido velado por mi egoísmo y tu sumisión, pero obedecerme era lo mejor que podías hacer, de lo contrario serías castigado y yo mismo te habría negado tu libertad. Pero ahora te la devuelvo. **

**Es mejor que veas el mundo sin estar detrás de la celda de los Hyuga"-**

El animal ladeó la cabeza comprendiendo por medio de su ensombrecido rostro las palabras que le decía, emitió un sonido gutural antes de sacudir las alas.

Lo impulsó con la fuerza de su brazo y siguió su trayectoria hasta que el animal no fue más que una mota marrón en el inmenso cielo. Y mientras lo veía alejarse las memorias de la joven mujer con la que alguna vez compartió su vida aparecían ante él, pero ya no como hechos de su vida que alguna vez sintió en carne propia, ahora tan solo eran vanos retazos de una vida que no estaba seguro de haber presenciado.

Se reprochó su carencia de fuerza, la debilidad nunca había sido una característica en su calculador carácter, y él mejor que nadie sabía que mirar con insistencia el pasado nunca le proporcionaría un buen porvenir muy por el contrario era un síntoma que un líder nunca debería permitirse. Y él como último heredero del Bouke y futuro líder del clan Hyuga no estaba dispuesto a experimentar.

**-"¿¡Nii-sama!?"-**

Neji miró hacia atrás en dirección a la voz que lo llamaba con timidez y temor.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que en ningún momento fue de alegría y que por el contrario reflejaba los mismos sentimientos de la joven, ocasionando que bajara la mirada en un vago intento por impedir que viera sus ojos llorosos.

Aquello le pareció que era una vil treta para hacerlo sentir infeliz, se había olvidado por completo de la joven. Esa última semana todo lo que había importado era él y la forma miserable en que Hiashi había aplastado con una simple orden los cimentos que con esfuerzo había logrado erigir.

Pero hasta ese momento volvía a recordar el suave y tortuoso sonido que provenía de la habitación contigua; aquella donde sabía eran los aposentos de la futura heredera y que al ser él su protector se había tenido que asentar a escasos metros de su habitación.

Después de la cena donde todos los presentes se comportaron como cualquier otro día, Neji había vigilado de cerca de la heredera esperando el mínimo indicio de inconformidad por lo sucedido horas antes, pero incluso cuando sus rostros se juntaron al momento en que ella sirvió el té no fue capaz de desentrañar lo que éste ocultaba.

Nunca había sido muy afecto a compartir sus horas de comida al lado del Souke, y las pocas ocasiones que lo hacía se retiraba en el momento más preciso, nunca permaneciendo más tiempo del que ameritaba y sin levantarse tan pronto como terminara de probar los alimentos. Esa noche no fue diferente a las anteriores, comió y bebió, intercambio algunas palabras con Hyuga Hiashi y al cabo de algunas horas se retiró de ahí.

El dulce aroma a madera fresca inundó sus fosas nasales al momento de correr la puerta. Era un olor que siempre lo había reconfortado y que no se hallaba con facilidad.

Tal vez era a consecuencia de los cientos de árboles que se extendían a unos cuantos metros de su habitación y el fresco viento atraía como una amante la fragancia de las maderas mezcladas con resina, reteniéndola entre esas cuatro paredes hasta el momento en que él llegue y fuese la primera cosa pura que aspirará después de una larga jornada.

Asomó medio cuerpo cuando el apresurado andar de pasos reverberó por todo el pasillo atrayendo su atención. Le resultó extraño que dicha brusquedad al caminar viniera de Hinata, pues conocía del pacifico carácter de la chica, que a pesar de su condición de ninja se movía con una gracia y elegancia innata.

Sabía que cuando ella hablaba su voz sonaba como el suave murmullo del viento, firme pero con una delicadeza que fácilmente se puede confundir con incapacidad, cada uno de sus movimientos eran realizado con una perfección inconfundible, como si cada movimiento estuviera pensado con anticipación, cuando la veía sonreír alimentaba con creces el nombre que llevaba, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se cubriera de luz. Pero todo lo que veía en ese momento era su figura por detrás quedando al resguardo de su habitación, a la par que el inconfundible sonido del amargo llanto llegaba hasta sus oídos.

* * *

Mi primer Neji-Hinata, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja pero solo en fics, aún conservo las ilusiones que al final sea un Neji-Tenten jaja.

Es una idea y un fic que tenía desde hace mucho pero por cosas de creatividad no había podido continuar y ahora que casi lo he terminado espero que les guste.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO II:**

**-"Nii-san, es verdad de los rumores que corren por la aldea. Apenas cruzamos la puerta recibimos la noticia de que tu y Hinata están comprometidos en matrimonio; desde luego debe de ser un malentendido, por tu... por que ella..."-**

Había fijado su atención al frente, rumbo al continuo sonido de sollozos que se escuchaban, que las primeras palabras de la menor de los Hyuga no las llegó a escuchar con claridad. Miró hacía atrás, recibiendo a la shinobi con una imparcial expresión, y mientras el cuerpo de la chica aparecía al final del pasillo su preocupada voz ya había llenado con todo tipo de preguntas al jounin.

Hanabi se puso a su lado buscando recobrar el aliento. Su preocupada mirada se clavó sin vacilaciones sobre los fríos ojos de su primo y los retuvo ahí hasta que Neji le confirmó sus palabras al asentir levemente, separó sus labios para decirle algo pero miró al frente cuando escuchó el llanto de su hermana y sin decir más se reunió con Hinata.

**-"¿Nee-chan?"-**

La voz de Hanabi rara vez se escuchaba insegura; por ese motivo muchos dentro de su clan afirmaba que la joven había heredado el temple de su padre no como su hermana que más a menudo les recordaba a su madre. Pero esa noche al estar frente a su hermana y verla llorar su voz se quebró.

Por el contrarío cuando Hinata la escuchó enderezó su cuerpo y por un instante sus lágrimas se abstuvieron de surcar su rostro.

**-"Lo lamento nee-chan, Neji me ha confirmado que mi padre los ha comprometido."-** Observó como su rostro se volvía a ensombrecer y se forzó a elegir con más tacto sus palabras. **–"Ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. No es justo para ninguno de los dos, porque tu no lo quieres."-**

**-"No digas eso Hanabi, quiero a Nii-san pero no de la forma que todos esperan"-** Le habló sin ocuparse en limpiar las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

**-"Al menos déjame abrazarte como tu lo hacías cuando yo lloraba después del regaño de nuestro padre"-** Extendió sus brazos hacía su hermana diciendo todo con su triste mirada, Hinata aceptó su invitación dejando que la menor la consolará con falsas esperanzas.

Sin importarle que fuera más racional y viera las cosas con mayor claridad y duro realismo de cómo las veía Hinata, Hanabi se levantó antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte y contagiada de la fe ciega de su hermana, la acompaña hasta el altar de Amaterasu donde al lado de la shinobi realizó los correspondientes rezos, colocando una ostentosa ofrenda de alimentos y flores, deseando en su interior que las plegarías de su hermana fueran escuchadas y su unión fuera disuelta.

Pero la semana transcurrió con una inusual rapidez y dicha plegaría nunca fue tomada en cuenta; su protectora había ignorado los exquisitos aromas de la comida recién hecha y se había deleitando con el lastimero llanto que todas las noches acudía puntual a la habitación de la joven y la desgastaba por las mañanas.

El día en que dieron inicio las misivas de su unión y mientras ambos eran escoltados hacía el templo para recibir la primera bendición, ante los fríos ojos del Hyuga no pudieron escapar la desolada y desamparada mirada de su prima; sin importar que su voz sonará firme y resuelta él conocía las dudas que rondaban su mente; sabía del gran esfuerzo por ocultar sus desvelos tras una encantadora sonrisa que le ofrecía cada que él le daba la mano para caminar, y si veía debajo de su casta fortaleza descubría el temor que aún habitaba en ella hacía él.

Apretó con delicadeza su mano infundiéndole ánimos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonrió solo para ella, transmitiéndole algo de su propia fortaleza.

Eso había pasado hace dos meses y después de despedirse no había vuelto a pensar más en ella.

**-"Nii-sama no sabía que estabas aquí"-** Dijo sorprendida pues no esperaba toparse con Neji.

Su mirada ahora se fijó con mayor interés en su apariencia, descubriendo como el fino kimono se deslizaba con gracia sobre su figura, sosteniéndose ahí donde su propia anatomía lo mantenía sin mayor problema, dejando entrever la fina línea de la unión entre sus pechos logrando que el obi resaltara la naturalidad de éstos.

Recorrió inconscientemente cada línea del cuerpo de la mujer deteniéndose en la gentil forma de sus caderas, y por un instante hizo de lado la sutil y perfecta evolución de la chica; recordando, ahora con creciente odio, como los miembros de su propio clan solo se preocupaban porque la chica les aseguraría herederos fuertes y dignos de gozar de la sangre Hyuga.

Dirigió su mirada hasta el níveo rostro de su prima.

**-"Te ves hermosa"-** Fue el mejor cumplido que pudo hacerle fijándose en el inmaculado maquillaje y en su fresco peinado.

**-"Hanabi hizo un buen trabajo, se esmeró toda la mañana para que pudiera agradarte"-** Le informó avergonzada por el comentario desviando su rostro hacía un lado para evitar cualquier contacto visual.

**-"Pero el maquillaje, tu peinado y el kimono blanco no eran para mí. De la misma forma en que no imaginaste entregar tu vida aun hombre por el cual no sientes nada..."-**

Abrió asustada sus ojos al escuchar de boca de Neji lo que ella mejor que nadie sabía pero no se atrevía a confesar, alcanzó a reunir el valor suficiente para hablar pero este no era tan fuerte como para mirarlo de frente. Su labio inferior tembló reflejando el temor del cual era presa.

**-"Por favor no me malinterpretes nii-sama. No sé si tus palabras sean verdaderas hace días que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Pero durante tantos años ambos nos hemos sacrificados por el clan que nunca imagine que este enlace fuese para unir ambas ramas. No lo entiendo, se supone que tendría que estar feliz por ti, porque al fin serás tratado como miembro del Souke, haz trabajado tanto por ello que me prometí no llorar y sonreír pero no sé porque ahora las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a mí"- **

Levantó en un gesto altanero su mentón, esforzándose para que ese molesto llanto no fluyera con libertad pero todo intento fue vano al escuchar la voz del shinobi.

**-"Hace mucho que dejé de interesarme por una rama o por la otra, nuestro matrimonio es una costumbre de nuestro pueblo como tantas otras, en el fondo ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar pero nunca pensé que las cosas fuesen tan difíciles para ti"- **

Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rítmicos intervalos de tiempo, apretó con fuerza sus labios obligándoles a retener los sollozos que esperaban impacientes por aflorar, bajó el rostro y unas gotas saladas no tardaron en estrellarse sobre el suelo. Neji dio un paso al frente y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos obligándola a recargar el rostro sobre su pecho.

Al principio Hinata se había quedado callada, esperando a que él la liberará de su abrazó pero en su lugar la atrajo más hacía él imprimiendo más fuerza a su caricia. Y ella no tardó en desplomarse y llorar con amarga desesperación murmurando de tanto en tanto palabras que solo él escuchaba, mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza a la ropa de él conforme sentía que sus piernas la traicionaban negándose a sostenerla por más tiempo; pero entonces noto como si sus piernas no servían de soporte para cargar con su peso las fuertes manos de Neji si lo hacían.

La había sujetado por la cintura y en todo ese tiempo no la había soltado, solamente había apartado una de sus manos misma que recorría su cabello bajando suavemente hasta donde este terminaba, para cuando había logrado calmarse y solo se escuchaba un espasmódico sollozo, sintió como la persona que la sujetaba acercaba su rostro a su oído y le murmuraba algunas palabras que la hicieron enrojecer aunque él no lo notará.

**-"Lamento mucho no ser la persona que esperabas, pero me esforzaré para que algún día puedas amarme como lo amas a él, mi querida Hinata"- **

Tal vez aquella necesidad de protegerla era algo inherente a su naturaleza, era un sentimiento que desde que la conociera a la edad de cuatro años había despertado en él pero que junto a un infundado odio se había obligado a enterrarlo hasta el momento de descubrir de nuevo la fragilidad y belleza natural que su prima inconscientemente irradiaba.

Hinata alzó su rostro observando el del shinobi esforzándose por dedicarle un cumplido o un agradecimiento a tales palabras pero antes de poder pensarlas sus ojos se cubrieron de terror al escuchar el lejano sonido de la campana del templo.

* * *

La verdad no pretendí que sonara como si fuese un Neji-Tenten o no me di cuenta cuando lo escribí que sonaba a esa pareja jaja, también es cierto que la idea ya esta algo usada pero no pude reprimirme el escribir esta idea... ¡ahh! Solo espero no defraudar y que no lo sientan muy cursi.

_Star Flowers, Sayuki-Uchiha, moonmasterakasha, tsunade25, luz estrella, akasha, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Akeshi 03._ Gracias por sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO III:**

**-"No sé si pueda hacerlo Nii-sama"-** Le dijo sin apartar su asustada mirada de él.

**-"Esta bien Hinata-sama, todo estará bien. Yo siempre seré el soporte que te mantendrá firme ante tu padre, así que vamos"-**

Sus palabras consiguieron suavizar un poco el rostro de la chica y cuando él le tendió su mano la mujer notó la seguridad con la que Neji la conducía, agradeció que él avanzara despacio así ella podía evadir por unos cuantos minutos más sus responsabilidades, miró de reojo el rostro del hombre y entonces percibió; por sus facciones y el temblor de su mano, un miedo similar al suyo.

Desvió afligida su mirada, la enfocó al frente reprochándose el no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su primo, con las últimas palabras reverberando aún en sus oídos vio de nueva cuenta el jardín perfectamente adornado y más adelante el templo donde se realizaría la ceremonia..

Hasta sus oídos llegaron las amables criticas de los invitados atreviéndose a mirar algunos de los rostros que poco o nada familiares le resultaban a la chica; notando la facilidad con que podían crearse falsos rumores, ante los comentarios que afirmaban que pocas veces se veía una pareja tan enamorada como ellos. Si fuese una mujer mas abierta hubiera reído ante la ironía de aquellas palabras en su lugar se concentró en mantener una falsa sonrisa hasta que llegaron frente al altar.

La ceremonia transcurrió con una traidora rapidez y al mismo tiempo con perturbadora lentitud, Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor ni a las palabras del hombre frente a ella, simplemente se había dejado perder entre sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que éstos se referían a Neji pero ya no con temor o drama por su unión, sus pensamientos para con él se dirigían a algo completamente diferente. Aún así sufrió un ligero estremecimientos cuando percibió el suave apretón de manos, dirigió asustada su mirada al frío rostro del hombre que hace un momento había hecho sus votos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron arrepentida cuando el rostro de Neji se suavizó solo para ella.

**-"Yo...quiero ser el soporte sobre el cual puedas sentirte seguro, prometo hacerte feliz Neji"-**

Pronunció sin mirar al frente, extrañamente atraída por el magnetismo del rostro del hombre, pasando por alto el imperceptible dejo de sorpresa que apareció en el ninja al escuchar la seguridad con que la chica se había expresado. Ella fue inconsciente de ese acto pero el sonido y timbre de su voz se había extendido más allá de las primeras filas, provocando entre el público melancólicos suspiros.

Ninguno de los shinobi tenía noción de los procedimientos que se siguen en una boda pero el instinto les bastó para comprender que todo terminaría cuando sus labios se encontrarán. Hinata sostuvo entre sus manos en un gesto innato el serio y elegante rostro de su primo sellando sus labios contra los suyos en un lacónico beso que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a profundizar. Cuando la kunoichi lo miró a los ojos con sus mejillas iluminadas por un suave color rosado él pudo entrever algo de felicidad.

Neji alcanzó a notar por el rabillo del ojo el rostro cansado y somnoliento de su ahora esposa, tratando de adivinar si el motivo se debía a lo sumamente aburrida de la fiesta o era consecuencia de la serie de emociones y veces que había llorado ese día; no se percató en que momento había girado su vista observándola libremente hasta que ella le sonrió.

**-"¿¡Crees que esta bien!?"-** Preguntó tímidamente la chica cuando el shinobi se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano para que lo imitara.

**-"Lo que esta bien o no, hemos de decidirlo nosotros mismos, y puesto que nuestras vidas han sido unidas injusta o justamente tomemos nuestras propias decisiones"- **

Hinata observó la seriedad de sus facciones pero sus palabras sonaban extrañamente cálidas y reconfortantes, apartó la vista de su ahora esposo notando como ninguno de los invitados reparaba en ellos, aun así dudo en tomar su mano. Sabía que su lugar como esposa y como anfitriona de su propia boda era detrás de su marido, aquello lo sabía de sobra gracias a la educación tradicionalista que había recibido dentro de la casa principal; pero Neji debió notar su confusión porque se inclinó un poco más tomando su mano instándola a levantarse.

**-"Es verdad que la heredera es una belleza, goza de una excelente salud, así que solo nos resta esperar por unos herederos fuertes y sanos. Después de todo que otra obligación tendrá si no es proveer a su marido y al clan con un heredero varón"-**

Ambos ninjas escucharon aquellos comentarios y el shinobi se dio cuenta por el temblor de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento Hinata no había pensado en aquel asunto, en realidad él lo había apartado de su mente pero ahora que la velada estaba por tocar a su fin ambos comprendieron lo que se avecinaba.

Hanabi se encontraba cerca de ellos notando como su hermana abría asustada sus ojos, retrocediendo con lentos pasos, sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ellos tomando del brazo a la mujer, Neji comprendió la postura de la chica por eso asintió cuando ella lo miró y únicamente hizo notar su molestia lanzándoles una amenazadora mirada a aquellas mujeres que se expresaban de su hermana como si solo fuese un instrumento para el clan.

**-"Neechan te encuentras bien, ¿los comentarios de esas mujeres te afectaron en verdad? "-** Preguntó mientras le extendía un vaso con agua.

**-"Estoy bien Hanabi-chan, fue algo descortés pero después de todo tienen razón"-**

Las dos permanecieron en silencio cada una meditando sus propios asuntos, la menor se dio cuenta que en ese momento sus temores eran insignificantes ante los de su hermana; y aunque la comprendía, porque estaba segura que ninguna mujer deseaba pasar una noche con un hombre a quien no amaba, pero en ese aspecto era más positiva porque su primo no era tan malo como en esos momentos su hermana lo veía. Acordó infundirle ánimos y tomándola de nuevo de la mano la condujo hasta su nueva residencia.

Al ser Hanabi la hermana de Hinata y segunda heredera del Souke nadie le prohibió la entrada hasta la recamará nupcial.

Condujo con dulzura a la mujer que trataba en vano de contener el temblor de todo su cuerpo, sin dejar de sonreírle la llevó detrás del biombo de madera con filigranas de coral ayudándola a cambiar el magnifico kimono de bodas por una elegante yukata blanca.

Deshizo frente al espejo el laborioso peinado y mientras veía a su hermana cepillarle el cabello sin decir una sola palabra, las lágrimas surcaron de nuevo su rostro.

**-"Neechan comprendo tus sentimientos y me duele verte en esta situación pero no haz pensado que no eres la única que esta sufriendo con todo esto"-**

Hinata apartó sus manos del rostro y la miró a través del espejo pensando nuevamente en Neji, y en como aunque lo ocultara él también tenía miedo de lo que sucedía. Pensó que ya lo había resuelto cuando pronunció los votos que nadie esperaba, se prometió estar al lado del shinobi y apoyarlo en todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance, pero llorando por un hecho que era inevitable no hacía más que aumentar la angustia de quienes se preocupaban por ella.

**-"Yo... lo lamento Hanabi. He sido egoísta todo este tiempo, no he hecho otra cosa más que llorar por mi desgracia sin pensar en las personas que me estiman y sin importarme lo que piense o sienta Neji, es decir mi esposo"-** Comentó con su acostumbrado tono suave.

La chica la miró sonriendo ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

**-"Sabes una cosa hermana; siempre había esperado el momento de tu boda sé que no son las circunstancia que tu esperabas pero aún así una parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse feliz por ti. Tal vez Neji-niisan no es el hombre a quien amas pero estoy segura que él te hará muy feliz, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que ambos vinieron a este mundo para estar juntos; quiero creer que no es coincidencia que ambos hayan nacido bajo estas circunstancias"-**

Hinata escuchaba atenta las palabras de su hermana y sin darse cuenta esas mismas palabras le robaron unas cuantas lágrimas, junto sus manos a modo de plegaria sobre su pecho e inclinando su cabeza habló.

**-"Gracias Hanabi-chan, tu siempre haz sabido como reconfortarme y espero en el alma que tus buenos deseos se vuelvan realidad"-**

Por primera vez en todos los meses que duró el compromiso los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazó a su hermana por la espalda y sin importarle que sus propias lágrimas mojaran la fina yukata blanca, lloró al lado de Hinata implorando con justa devoción por la felicidad de ella y su primo.

**-"Neechan será mejor que me apure, quiero que luzcas aún más hermosa de lo que eres. Debes de estarlo solo para él. Anda limpia ese rostro que esta noche nada debe de empañar los mil años de felicidad que todos nosotros te deseamos"-**

Y aunque su voz sonaba alegre no pudo contener unas impetuosas perlas líquidas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Retiró del rostro de su hermana todo el maquillaje, colocando solamente un poco de sombra cubriendo sus labios con un labial durazno acentuando la piel blanca de la chica, dejó su largo cabello suelto sobre su espalda roseándolo con una suave fragancia a ciruelos blancos, cuando terminó observó de nueva cuenta a su hermana y le sonrió mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su kimono.

Ambas kunoichi se miraron a los ojos cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos acercándose y esta vez fue Hanabi la que se paralizó, tan solo reaccionó cuando sintió los brazos de Hinata rodearla y aunque su voz estaba por quebrarse le habló con toda la ternura que era capaz de mostrar en ese momento.

**-"Todo estará bien hermana, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí o por Neji, por que estoy segura que tus augurios se harán realidad"-** Sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y beso su frente antes de continuar. **–"Anda será mejor que presentes tus respetos hacía mi esposo, hazlo lo mejor que puedas porque estoy segura que mi padre lo acompaña"-**

La joven mujer respiró antes de dirigirse a la puerta y cuando una de las sirvientas la abrió Hanabi se postró ante los pies de Neji y su padre, mostrándole sus respetos antes de colocarse detrás de Hiashi y esperar a que cruzará unas últimas palabras con él. Cuando las puertas se cerraron de nuevo la chica se alejó junto con su padre y una vez que ellos desaparecieron lo siguieron los criados del lugar.

* * *

_Inuneanne, Star Flowers, Tsunade25, Akeshi 03, Yereri Ashra, Trinity17._ Chicas Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, bno espero que les guste hasta el momento porque en realidad en un principio estaba pensando como un one shot, por obvias razones no pudo ser y lo separe en capitulos tal vez por eso vean ideas muy simples o una trama que avanza de forma rápida.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO IV:**

Hinata seguía de pie en medio de la habitación desvió el rostro mirando hacía la derecha cuando Neji estuvo de pie frente la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas ardieron pues sabía que él la observaba en ese momento.

Él nunca antes había estado en una situación más incomoda y por primera vez sentía que no podría dominarla, miró a la mujer pero no se atrevió a hablarle en su lugar se dirigió detrás del biombo y se cambio sus ropas por una yukata, todo eso lo hizo con una verdadera calma alargando todo lo que pudiera el tiempo para no perjudicar a la mujer que lo esperaba tras ese muro de madera. Sujetó la yukata con una cinta y cuando alzó la vista al frente vio el kimono de boda perfectamente acomodado, aquel extraño detalle le recordó que a partir de ese momento la heredera del Souke había dejado de ser su prima para convertirse en su esposa.

Esta vez no la encontró en medio del lugar sino sentada sobre el doble futon que habían dispuesto los sirvientes con antelación, vio como ella alzaba sus ojos y al instante desaparecía su mirada temerosa bajo sus pestañas, se sentó frente a ella pero la mujer no hizo ningún gesto por separarse y el shinobi supo que estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su deber como esposa y mujer.

Aquello le molestó y a la vez entristeció, aún lo consideraba un monstruo pero no por eso iba a luchar, cosa que hubiera esperado pero era inútil engañarse a sí mismo, Hinata carecía de ese tipo de valor; finalmente lo segundo ganó la acercó a él y la mujer tembló cuando sintió sobre sus hombros las manos de él, pero en lugar de que la yukata se deslizara sobre sus hombros como había supuesto se encontraba siendo protegida entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo y su cálido pecho.

**-"Nada de lo que imaginas pasará, no mientras tu no lo desees. Puedes dormir tranquila"-**

Por extraño que fuera aquel comentario no la hizo sentir bien porque se dio cuenta que de nuevo había ignorado los sentimientos de Neji, refugiándose mezquinamente en los suyos. Aun así no sé atrevió a decirle nada y la noche aunque incomoda transcurrió con rapidez.

Por la mañana nadie se atrevió a comentar ni preguntar nada, aunque así lo hubieran deseado conocían el carácter del que en menos de dos años sería su líder así que se conformaron con observar algún cambio físico en la heredera.

Transcurrieron dos semanas y antes de que despuntara el alba Hinata al lado de Hanabi y su padre despidieron shinobi. A la media noche había recibido un mensaje urgente de la Hokage donde enviaban a su guarnición apagar una escaramuza en la frontera este, Hinata había estado a su lado mientras leía la noticia y cuando se la hizo saber un hueco se abrió en su estomago, sabía de sobra que Neji estaba considerado entre los mejores 10 ninjas de su aldea pero le fue inevitable no preocuparse por él.

El shinobi hizo una reverencia frente a Hiashi, agradeció los buenos deseos de Hanabi y cuando estuvo frente a su esposa no supo que decirle.

**-"Regresa con bien Neji. Rezaré en el templo por tu escuadra y por ti"-**

Hiashi y Hanabi se mostraron sorprendidos a ver que era ella quien hablará en primer lugar y cuando besó los labios del shinobi, la menor de los Hyuga sonrío complacida.

Hinata tampoco permaneció inactiva, por ordenes de la Hokage partió junto a su equipo a una misión que si bien no era complicada le resultó reconfortarte para olvidar el mar de emociones que guardaba desde hace tiempo.

Fue como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera estado viviendo tras un sólido muro, encerrada tras los barrotes de su clan y de sus sentimientos; no se había percatado de la intensidad con que una mano invisible estrujaba su pecho hasta que volvió a recorrer junto a sus amigos los bosques de su aldea. Aquella sensación de libertad le regresó su buen humor y despejó su mente de todo lo relacionado a su clan.

Sus amigos que siempre la habían considerado como una hermana y se habían preocupado por ella durante todo ese tiempo, mientras la observaban desplazarse de un árbol a otro sin ningún complejo sintieron que al menos le debían esos momentos de tranquilidad pues no pudieron hacer otra cosa tiempo atrás cuando ella les contó los planes de su padre.

**-"Quisiera permanecer de esta manera para siempre"- **Dijo la kunoichi mientras descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol después de una jornada más.

Tanto Shino como Kiba la miraron sorprendidos por su comentario, era extraño escuchar que la chica iniciara una conversación y más aún que sus palabras salieran con tanta libertad, cuando antes notaban como elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de importunar o hablar de más.

El carácter de Kiba distaba abismalmente del de sus compañeros, porque si ellos rara vez decían algo él continuamente se la pasaba hablando de lo que fuese, incluso si esto era irrelevante, además su personalidad explosiva muchas veces lo llevaba a decir las cosas mucho antes de pensarlas.

**-"Te refieres a alejarte de tu familia y esas cosas del clan"- **Dirigió la mirada hacía donde Shino ya lo reprimía moviendo de un lado a otro el rostro.

**-"Lo digo por la sensación de libertad que este tipo de misiones transmiten; si es por los asuntos de clan no sabría que responder"- **Y aquella respuesta dio pauta para que el shinobi siguiera preguntando en lugar de esconder su curiosidad.

**-"Supongo que tu vida ha cambiado mucho de cómo era hace unos meses"-**

Hinata frunció el ceño dándose una idea de lo que Kiba pretendía decir.

**-"No ha cambiado tanto, sigo haciendo las mismas cosas aunque en la última reunión tuvimos que presentarnos juntos y a él se le permitió opinar cuando antes ni siquiera se le permitía la entrada.**

**Supongo que eso esta bien puesto que será el líder, a mí me corresponde enseñarle todos los movimientos y como funciona la rama principal, claro que eso no me llevó más de una semana. **

**¡Hmm! De momento ninguno esta interesado en volver esto un matrimonio real. No creo que a él le guste tratar con una persona como yo y en cuanto a mí no estoy segura de cómo comportarme"- **

**-Hinata ... Tu, ¿sabes algo de lo que esta pasando en el este?"- **Le preguntó dubitativo el hombre después de haberla escuchado y al notar su mirada de confusión comprendió que su respuesta era un no.

**-"Parece ser que les tendieron una emboscada al primer equipo que salió, no saben si hay muertos pero se han confirmado heridos de gravedad. Se lo debemos a un grupo de ninjas exiliados, inconformes con el sistema han atacado simultáneamente diferentes aldeas, aunque al parecer Konoha fue la más afectada y para prevenir la Hokage nos envió a esta misión para cerciorarse que no atacarían este flanco. **

Explicó Shino que hasta ese momento se había unido a la conversación de sus compañeros, observando a través de sus gafas la reacción de su compañera.

La noticia no le fue fácil de digerir pero a su primer impulso de miedo sobrevino uno de tranquilidad, convenciéndose que aquella clase de enemigos no supondría ningún reto para Neji, y según sabía su grupo no era el primero en llegar hasta la frontera este. Cuando ella así se los hizo saber ambos ninjas comprendieron la confianza que había depositado en el Hyuga.

Aquella era la cuarta noche desde que se enteró de cómo estaban las cosas al otro lado de la aldea, su misión había terminado y se dirigían de regresó pero la recopilación de información de ese día les tomó más tiempo del que creyeron y los tres acordaron descansar esa noche antes de volver ante la Hokage.

Era la segunda mitad de la noche, la ausencia de la luna sumió todo en la oscuridad aun así los tres se pusieron de pie mucho antes de que el individuo entrara hasta donde estaba su campamento.

**-"Hinata-sama traigo noticias urgentes de tu padre"- **El hombre se había inclinado con una pierna al frente ante la mujer, mirando al suelo espero a que le autorizada hablar. **–"Esta tarde un grupo de hombres llevo a la mansión a Hyuga Neji, resultó herido de gravedad pero Haruno Sakura ya se encarga de él. Tu padre reclama tu regreso a la mansión cuanto antes"- **

Por un instante se preguntó que había salido mal, si continuaba soñando o si se trataba de una broma, pero desechó esas ideas ante la seriedad del asunto. Tragó aire con dificultad para evitar que sus pulmones se vaciarán como segundos antes lo había hecho su estomago, sus compañeros debieron notar su reacción porque palmearon su espalda incitándola a partir y antes de que fuera consiente de las palabras de aliento de ambos ya había emprendido el trayecto hasta su casa.

* * *

Bno creo que esta vez tarde un poco más pero ahora si tengo toda la semana ocupada y me quedan los fines para escribir y demás actividades. Espero les guste y creo que el nuevo capitulo lo tendrán para mitad de semana.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios: _Tsunade25, moonmasterakasha, Miyako Hyuuga1912, raven glacier, Luz Estrella, Akeshi03, nansnape, Yereri Ashra, tai himura. _

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO V:**

Ignoró el recibimiento que le daban los criados con los que se cruzaba, pasó sin frenar su andar hasta que vio a Hiashi de pie fuera de su habitación junto a Hanabi.

**-"Padre deseaba llegar hace mucho pero me resulto imposible..."- **Empezó a explicarse y la expresión del hombre la asusto más que el continuo ir y venir de los sirvientes.

**-"Te están esperando a dentro, y cuando Haruno termine dile que pase a verme"- **Le comunicó escuetamente antes de empezar a caminar.

Sakura giró la vista a la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse y trató de reconfortar con una sonrisa a la chica que recién entraba.

**-"Él se encuentra bien. Tendieron una emboscada al primer equipo que Tsunade envió, para cuando llegó el grupo de Neji las cosas habían empeorado, yo estuve ahí desde el comienzo como médico y te puedo asegurar que él actuó con rapidez e inteligencia pues terminó con la escaramuza antes de una semana"-**

Relató Sakura sin dejar de aplicar su chakra curativo sobre el shinobi, Hinata frunció confundida el ceño estirando un poco el cuello para poder ver mejor la condición de su esposo, pues solo alcanzaba a ver el cuerpo de la kunoichi tapando el de él.

**-"Entonces como fue que Neji regresó inconsciente, que casi amanece y él aún despierta"-** Interrogó la kunoichi acercándose hasta el futon donde estaba Sakura sentada.

**-"Creo que es mejor que él te lo diga. Hinata, Neji sufrió heridas graves pero junto a otro grupo de médicos lo atendimos en cuanto nos dimos cuentas así que no hay nada de que preocuparse"- **

La voz de la kunoichi iba cargada de cierta culpabilidad pero sus palabras eran ciertas, aún así bajo la mirada cuando ayudó a Hinata a sentarse a su lado y notar su expresión de horror.

**-"Su cuerpo sufrió severas quemaduras pero con los cuidados apropiados sanara en un par de semanas y no quedará ninguna cicatriz, por otra parte tiene tres costillas rotas y una estuvo a pocos milímetros de perforar su pulmón izquierdo tomará entre uno y dos meses en sanar completamente, puede que le cueste trabajo moverse y al principio respirar ..."-**

Hinata escuchaba el diagnostico del shinobi sin mirar a la kunoichi con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su esposo, que a pesar del miedo que suponía escuchar ese tipo de heridas al examinarlo comprobó que el susto había sido mucho más grande que la situación. Solo miró a la chica cuando ella se disculpó.

**-"Desafortunadamente yo no podré estar aquí para atenderlo, mañana regresó junto con Ino al este, muchas personas y ninjas resultaron heridos así que vamos a ayudar, he escuchado que eres muy buena concentrando chakra en grandes cantidades y que tienes un talento innato para la curación así que yo te enseñaré como debes de cuidar sus heridas y a mi regresó terminaré el tratamiento"- **

La joven mujer asintió con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y una vez que Sakura terminó con su labor explicándole a la chica los procedimientos y métodos para aplicar su energía sobre las heridas, mientras lo hacía dirigía de tanto en tanto su mirada estudiando a la joven Hyuga.

**-"Hiashi-sama me pidió te hiciera un chequeó de rutina por si últimamente te haz sentido mal"- **

Confesó una vez terminaron, Hinata comprendió al instante porque motivo exceptuando la salud de su sobrino quería ver a Sakura, aunado al repentino examen médico y la insistente mirada de la médico sobre su vientre. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo eso un fuerte color carmín y calor cubrió sus mejillas.

**-"Yo estoy Sakura, no hay nada de que preocuparse porque entre nosotros no ha pasado nada"-**

La pelirosa se sorprendió al notar la calma con que se explicaba la chica y la que se sintió tonta y abochornada fue ella por eso se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, se puso de pie seguida por la Hyuga y su adiós sonó a disculpa.

Cuando estuvo sola en su habitación lanzó una melancólica mirada hacía donde Neji continuaba profundamente dormido, la misma sensación de desazón de cuando recibió la noticia la embargó de nuevo y por un breve instante sus ojos aperlados se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de ser arrasada por la desesperación se limpió el rostro medio sudoroso y con algunos rastros del llanto que reprimía con la manga de su chamarra.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta que conectaba con el magnifico jardín y corrió sus puertas dejando que los primeros rayos de sol del día penetraran la habitación y conforme avanzó el día se fue llenando de calor, dedicó algunas horas en ordenar el lugar y una vez se convención que Neji no despertaría tomó un largo baño.

**-"Nee-chan, traigo algo para que comas"-**

Hanabi le mostró la charola que llevaba cargando llena de fruta, té y algunos omanju, cuando Hinata la invitó a entrar la chica dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacía donde la mujer permanecía sentada frente al futon.

**-"Supongo que la noticia te causó una terrible conmoción por eso será mejor que comas algo y vallas a descansar, yo puedo cuidar de Neji-niisan"-** Se ofreció la joven al notar el pesar en el rostro de su hermana.

**-"Te agradezco Hanabi, pero yo estoy bien sabes que como ninjas te acostumbras a pasar días sin comer o dormir"-**

Frente la determinación de la joven Hanabi no insistió en su lugar permaneció al lado de su hermana gran parte del día y solo se retiró por la tarde para regresar con una nueva bandeja esta vez con algunos pescados recién horneados, verduras al vapor, media hogaza de pan y una jarra de agua, pero antes de que la noche cayera y ella se despidió la comida se había enfriado y su hermana continuaba en la misma posición.

Se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, no por la ausencia de luz, tampoco lo hizo por la pequeña ráfaga de aire que se colaba, fue conciente que la noche había caído cuando sus párpados se cerraron en contra de su voluntad y amenazaban con permanecer así algunas horas, sumado a la carencia de alimento que su estomago ya reclamaba. Se puso de pie, cerró la puerta y encendió un candil con la suficiente luz para que ella pudiera ver, y finalmente se sentó a comer.

Cuando el aire llegó hasta sus pulmones sintió como si una sólida y fría placa de metal aplastara su esternón impidiéndole respirar, lanzó un gemido de dolor cuando una nueva tanda de aire entró por su boca y aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos solo alcanzaba a vislumbras unas motas borrosas de indistintos colores.

No supo en que momento había tomado como almohada sus brazos sobre la mesa para dormir, pero sus ojos se abrieron aún con somnolencia cuando escuchó el suave quejido que provenía unos metros delante de ella.

**-"Neji, despertaste..."-** Le habló cuando estuvo a su lado.

El shinobi ladeó su rostro hacía el lugar de su voz, y ese simple acto le produjo un terrible dolor acompañado de un mareo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir después de un breve instante se topó con el rostro preocupado y al borde del llanto de Hinata.

**-"Me alegró tanto que al fin hayas despertado, cuando me dijeron de tu condición sentí como por un instante mi corazón se detuvo, pero es un alivio que Sakura haya estado ahí "-**

Si se encontrará en una mejor situación las palabras de la mujer hubieran desatado todo un río de confusas ideas y situaciones para meditar por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento llegaron como palabras dispersas con un vago significado para su condición.

**-"Podrías darme un poco de agua"-** Pidió en apenas un susurro de voz.

Hinata lo ayudó a incorporarse percatándose que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Neji quejarse de dolor y dejar que alguien lo ayudará a realizar cosas tan simples como sentarse.

**-"¿Que fue lo que sucedió en aquel lugar?"-** Cuestionó mientras realizaba las curaciones tal y como Sakura le había explicado.

**-"Fue culpa de ese imbecil y perezoso de Naara Shikamaru"-** Respondió y esta vez su voz había recuperado algo de su fuerza, la chica le lanzó una mirada de no estar entendiendo por eso continuó **–"Hace tiempo me enseño que una misión no puede llegar a buenos términos si uno de tus compañeros muere, sería el equivalente a fracasar; me enseño que el éxito de toda misión radica en que todos los miembros de tu equipo regresen con bien. ¿Sabes algo de lo ocurrido en el este?"-** Fue su turno de formular una pregunta

**-"Algo me contó Shino y Sakura, cuando le pregunte a ella que te había sucedió me digo que era mejor que tu me lo dijeras"-**

**-"Hace dos noches planeábamos regresar a la aldea, es verdad que cuando mi brigada llegó había un caos pero apenas comenzaba a gestarse así que lo sofocamos con rapidez; pero nos informaron que planeaban un nuevo ataque por eso nos quedamos más tiempo. Al final creímos que solo eran rumores pues no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común, pero antes de que el sol se pusiera decidieron atacarnos, no era un grupo reducido como el primero pero no representaba tanto problema hasta que entre el alboroto causado dos de ellos se colaron hasta donde estaba mi grupo cubriendo a Sakura que en ese momento atendía a uno de mis hombres y antes de que los demás pudieran hacer algo esos hombres se detonaron como si su vida no importará.**

**En ese momento pensé que si la vida de esas personas no era importante la de mis compañeros si lo era, por eso me coloque enfrente de ellos y mi Kaiten pudo protegerlos por escasos segundos. Supongo que me coloque muy cerca de la detonación porque lo último que recuerdo fue un calor que me abrasaba y a Haruno junto a mis hombres"- **

**-"Sakura me dijo que de no haber sido por la mascara de ANBU y la cota tus quemaduras se hubieran extendido más allá de tus brazos. Eres un tonto, esta bien preocuparse por tus compañeros, pero ¿que hay de ti?"-** Le reprochó sin saber si su repentino enfado se debía a lo testarudo que era o por hacer que se preocupara tanto por él.

**-"En ese instante no pensé mí"-**

**-"Entonces tan terrible es estar casada conmigo que prefieres morir"-**

Dirigió su mirada llena de molestia topándose con el rostro confundido del shinobi aunque hizo un mohín la nariz para echarse a reír por sus propias palabras, el hombre la observó un instante antes de sonreír llevándose una mano a sus costillas cuando sintió una fuerte punzada. Sin embargo rió frente los graciosos gestos de su esposa.

* * *

Actualice en esta semana como lo prometi XD, pues no sé si se imaginaban esto pero les contare que no me gusta que las relaciones en personas que en su vida se han hablado o con tantos problemas como con Neji y Hinata se enamoren de la nada, así que siempre les doy tiempo. Bno pues espero que les haya gustado.

_Tsunade25, moonmasterakasha, taia himura, Lube, Ranch Black. _Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO VI:**

**-"Las heridas producidas por el fuego han sanado casi por completo pero tus costillas aun están fracturas"-** Comentó la kunoichi una tarde mientras terminaba de curarlo.

Por lo general cuando ella atendía sus heridas procuraba hacerlo con suavidad evitando lastimarlo lo menos posible pero también siempre estaba ahí una sonrisa mitigando el pesar que la embargaba y ese simple gesto le gustaba al shinobi porque durante ese breve instante llegaba a pensar que después de todo su vida no era tan mala y el malestar de su cuerpo maltrecho no dolía tanto cuando ella estaba a su lado.

Pero esa tarde no encontró su sonrisa adornando su rostro, apenas si le había hablado y pareciera como si su mayor prioridad fuese acabar con esa labor cuanto antes, estudió el rostro de la joven dándose cuenta como se aferraba por reprimir las lágrimas y recordó que hasta ese momento no le había agradecido todo lo que había hecho por el esas últimas semanas.

**-"Lamento mucho causarte tantos problemas"- **Le dijo cuando entre ellos se había formado un largo silencio. Hinata movió su cabeza indicándole con ese gesto que no había nada que agradecer. **-"También siento haberte preocupado "-**

La joven mujer soltó de entre las suyas la mano del ninja y aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos le habló.

**-"No pienses que mi preocupación es algo fingida o que considero una responsabilidad cuidarte. Esa mañana cuando llegue y te encontré inconsciente por primera vez comprendí que también eres una persona como todos nosotros, confió en tu fortaleza pero ese día me mostraste que eres vulnerable frente al poder de una guerra y tuve miedo de perderte."-**

Y de pronto su determinación se esfumó impidiéndole continuar cuando aún existían muchas cosas que creía debería saber, pero no encontró la fuerza para confesarle que nunca lo había odiado como él pensaba, que era verdad que antes tuvo miedo de él pero ese temor había pasado hace algunos años; que con el tiempo llegó a entenderlo un poco mejor y darse cuenta que él no la odiaba a ella, tampoco a su familia; si estaba molesto era por culpa del sistema de su clan que ella misma tanto despreciaba.

Tampoco sabía como disculparse por la manera tan infantil en que se había comportado el día de su boda, y claro estaba que ni siquiera llegaba a imaginar como decirle que sin darse cuenta había nacido en ella un fuerte sentimiento hacía él, la clase de afecto que la llevaba a permanecer a su lado, a disfrutar esos momentos junto a él que le hacían pensar que estando a su lado su futuro sería más prometedor que con otro hombre.

Pero tuvo miedo de hablar y en su lugar las lágrimas que tanto le habían costado reprimir desde que aceptará esa verdad fluyeron con libertad por sus mejillas estrellándose en las palmas de sus manos. El llanto se mezcló con pequeños sollozos pero esa vez Neji no la estrechó entre sus brazos como lo hiciera semanas atrás.

**-"Neji... Te puedo preguntar que es lo que sientes por mí"- **Su voz salió en un susurro arrastrando las palabras que de pronto escaparon de sus labios.

Neji no hizo ningún intento por consolarla, en su lugar la dejó llorar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella pudiera serenarse pues sintió que había reprimido por mucho tiempo esa opresión que seguramente terminó por asfixiarla, dirigió su vista a la izquierda observando con un falso interés los árboles frutales de la mansión escuchando el llanto de la chica hasta que este pareció cesar y segundos después su voz le pareció que sonaba asustada pero extrañamente firme por ese motivo considero que merecía responderle con la verdad sin ocultarlo con frases suaves.

**-"Siempre te he querido Hinata, desde la primera vez que te vi pero no creo que este sentimiento sea lo suficientemente fuerte para decir que te amo"-**

Le respondió con tranquilidad, y Hinata juzgó que sus palabras sonaban demasiado directas y crueles frente a una pregunta que tal vez deseaba otra clase de respuesta. Pero incluso para ella resulto extraño que las lágrimas no empañaran sus ojos en su lugar una media sonrisa se coló por sus labios y sin decirle más se puso de pie.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando estuvo sola en la cocina, colocó distraída los ingredientes sobre el fuego, auto convenciéndose que después de todo un sentimientos tan fuerte como el amor era imposible que surgiera en unas cuantas semanas.

Dio un brinco al tiempo que un grito de sorpresa le indicaba al recién llegado cuan distraída se encontraba la mujer.

**-"Hanabi-chan me asustaste. Creí que no regresarías hasta mañana"-**

**-"No; recién regresamos, aun no he dio a ver a nuestro padre quise pasar primero a ver como estabas, y Neji-san ¿como sigue?"- **Preguntó la menor de los Hyuga alzándose de puntitas para ver a través de la puerta.

**-"Nosotros estamos bien, las heridas de Neji casi han desaparecido. Y tu hermana supongo que no haz comido aún, nosotros estamos por cenar así que puedes quedarte"-**

**-"Estará bien, no quisiera interrumpir con mi presencia"-**

Argumentó la chica pero al notar el semblante de su hermana acongojado por algo que muy seguramente no le diría asintió sonriéndole antes de ayudar a poner la mesa.

Por extraño que pudiera parecerle al heredero del clan agradeció sinceramente la compañía de su prima, pues había dado por hecho que esa cena entre solo ellos dos sería por demás larga e incomoda lo sabía de sobra al ver el extraño modo en que Hinata se había retirado dejando su conversación a medio terminar, pero la visita de la chica ayudó a amenizar las cosas pues ahora tanto ella como su esposa reían ante los relatos de la menor.

Después de esa tarde ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema y ambos se adaptaron de nuevo al ritmo de sus vidas y de las circunstancias que de pronto parecían tan volátiles como el mismo fuego.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado con facilidad a la monotonía que de pronto había entrado a sus vidas, para sorpresa no solo de Hinata sino de la gran mayoría el shinobi no había puesto ninguna queja cuando supo que quedaría fuera de toda misión y entrenamientos durante casi dos meses. La kunoichi también se alejó ese tiempo de las dos misiones que le encargaron a su equipo pues de pronto se dio cuenta que estar al lado del Hyuga no era tan malo como había supuesto en un principio.

Ese tiempo a su lado le valió para conocer sus gustos; que antes poco o nada de ellos sabía, se acostumbró a respetar los largos silencios que existían cuando él meditaba, actividad que retomó tan pronto pudo permanecer sentado sin que el dolor de su abdomen fuese insoportable, se dio cuenta como ella recibía un trato diferente que a nadie más, excepto quizás a Hanabi le brindaba. Cierto era que por lo regular se mostraba serio y con un semblante que alertaba a no molestarlo pero ella sabía que cuando se sentaba a su lado e iniciaba una conversación él siempre la seguía sin parecer molesto o fastidiado, más bien Hinata tenía la sensación que esperaba ese momento de la tarde en que después de beber una taza de té ella empezara a hablar, incluso ahora que se había formado el habito de dar una caminata por los inmensos jardines de la casa.

Aquel asunto por saber que era lo que había empezado a sentir por el shinobi parecía no importarle más, pues había comprendido que Neji no era como el promedio de las personas que conocía, por ese motivo ahora ese tiempo a su lado era lo que más atesoraba aún si ese dejo de melancolía la acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

**-"Parece que en una semana más podrás regresar junto a tu brigada"- **

Había transcurrido más de un mes, las heridas del Hyuga habían sanado por completo a pesar de eso tanto Hiashi como la Hokage le habían prohibido reinstalarse a sus labores hasta que se cumplieran dos meses.

Esa tarde ambos paseaban por el jardín, Hinata había remplazado sus ropas de ninja y las yukatas por kimonos de doble forro ahora que el viento estival soplaba con más fuerza enfriando las tardes, caminaba al lado de su esposo con un suave andar sosteniendo con una mano su cabello suelto que revoloteaba cada que el viento soplaba. Él llevaba su acostumbrada ropa con su largo cabello sujeto por una cinta en una cola baja, miró de reojo a la chica sin conocer bien que tipo de respuesta esperaba ella.

Quería regresar a su vida de antes, estar en misiones y dejar atrás la holgazanería que su convalecencia le había dejado, pero también reconocía que por primera en mucho tiempo no sentía la necesidad de alejarse de la mansión, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido a gusto en ese lugar pero por alguna razón esas semanas no se sintieron como tales.

**-"Regresemos a la casa"- **

Dijo cuando la mujer a su lado tiritó por un segundo escondiendo sus manos entre las mangas del kimono, ella solo asintió y juntos volvieron a su casa donde ya una sirvienta los esperaba con una cena caliente.

Y mientras comía no fue capaz de desprender su vista de ella, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle, y pensó que nunca había reparado en lo blanca que era su piel, ni en el perfecto contraste que hacía su cabello negro como el manto nocturno, su mirada tan expresiva que le resultaba fácil saber que pensaba, así como los finos rasgos aristocráticos que le daban forma a las facciones de su rostro, descubrió que nunca, tal vez por falta de tiempo o de interés, se llegó a percatar de lo hermosa que era.

Tal vez cuando era niña y la vio por primera vez mencionó que era bonita, estaba seguro que lo decía por que hasta ese momento nunca había visto a otro niño del clan, pero ahora ya no eran niños, todo en ella desde su rostro hasta su cuerpo le decían que la niñez se había quedado en el pasado y que lo que sentía por ella no provenía de otro lado más que de su corazón y esa verdad no le sorprendió tanto como se pudiera pensar.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado que apenas si era capaz de precisar en que momento por muy sutil o vano que fuesen sus gestos y ademanes habían comenzado a iluminar su vida aun cuando sabía que la de ella se consumía por su propia culpa y tontas palabras; que si pensaba que no afectaban a nadie, desde que notó como el rostro de su esposa se iluminaba tras falsas sonrisas tratando de ocultar sus propios sentimientos comprendía que tal vez no fuese un genio como todos en su clan aclamaban.

Desvió la vista antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba pero Hinata solo se ocupo en servirle una taza de humeante té.

Tomó su taza demasiado pronto pues sus manos hicieron contacto con las de la chica, pero ninguno de los dos las retiró, ella solo alzó la vista hacía el rostro de él y le sonrió dulcemente antes de apartar sus manos que aun sujetaba la tetera. Él permaneció un momento hipnotizado ante la mirada llena de misericordia de ella notando como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que penetró su pecho pues ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que veía en su esposa ese tipo de facciones, tan llena de desesperanzas mezcladas con la resignación de un deseo que nunca podrá ser concebido.

Hinata abrió y cerró sus ojos antes de ladear el rostro y Neji se dio cuenta que pronto se retiraría con la excusa de un sueño que en realidad no sentía. Cuando lo hizo él le agradeció sus servicios permaneciendo un tiempo más a solas con una simple taza de té que lentamente se fue enfriando el líquido que apenas si fue probado.

* * *

Lamento la demora pero en México hubo puente y yo necesitaba el descanso jaja, pero se terminó y a retomar la rutina de esc-servicio social y poco tiempo para escribir, aun así espero que les guste el capitulo y extrañamente tengo muchas ganas de escribir el siguiente capitulo^^.

_Trinity17, , Rach Black, Sayuki-Uchiha, Akeshi 03._ Muchas Gracias por todo.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-NUPCIAS- **

**CAPITULO VII:**

Se llevó sus manos a su frente recorriéndolas hasta deslizarlas sobre su largo cabello, se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia su habitación sin tener una clara idea de lo que debía hacer.

Entró a la habitación y un halo de luz proveniente de alguna mampara del pasillo iluminó débilmente la figura de la mujer entonces él pudo notar la blancura de su piel desnuda antes de quedar cubierta bajo la tela blanca de una yukata, con un silencio innato caminó hasta ponerse detrás de ella pero no fue hasta estar a dos pasos que Hinata se percató de su presencia.

Se giró hasta el sosteniendo con su mano la prenda aún holgada a la altura de su pecho y lo miró con un temor propio de la sorpresa.

**-"Neji san, creí que aún seguías en el comedor"-**

El shinobi notó por la forma en que lo había llamado que su relación iba en retroceso, preguntándose si Hinata también lo había notado, si ella misma no había comenzado a abrir de nuevo esa brecha que creyó ambos empezaban a cerrar o si simplemente fue un acto inconsciente.

Pero después de todo estaba ahí para disipar cualquier duda pues aquella cuestión comenzaba a producirle una serie de problemas que hasta ese momento no había sufrido pues según recordaba nunca su pecho había ardido con tanta impaciencia, ni su mente se nublaba frente a lo que su corazón le dictaba ahora las cosas eran distintas y su vida y juicio estaban llegando a un punto que le resultaba abrumador no saber qué pasaría después o los términos en que todo terminaría.

**-"Lamento haber entrado sin haber llamado antes, pero hay algo que tengo que preguntarte"-**

La chica lo observó con el mismo semblante asustado y acongojado de las últimas semanas cuando ella creía que nadie reparaba en ella dejando que su tristeza aflorara sin conocer que en todo momento era vigilada en silencio por la atenta mirada de su esposo. Aparta apenada su vista del frente mirando a un lado esperando en silencio a que él continúe, ignorando que ese semblante entristecido provoca cierta culpa en el ninja.

Aun así formula su pregunta y su voz está cargada con cierto temor ante la respuesta que de los labios de la mujer pueda brotar.

**-"Quisiera saber que es lo que sientes por mi"-**

Hinata demuestra la sorpresa a través de sus ojos, aun es renuente a dirigir su vista hasta su rostro pues sabe que su determinación es fácilmente abatida cuando esta junto a él, pero si su mirada y cuerpo comienzan a temblar aun es capaz de dominar el tonó de su voz y disfrazar ese miedo con una firme evasiva.

**-"Creí que ya lo sabías. Te resulta tan fácil conocer mis sentimientos que ya te habrás dado cuenta, de cualquier forma no sé que importancia tenga"-**

En los labios de Neji se dibuja una sarcástica y resignada sonrisa, puede percibir por sus palabras mordaces el carácter de la chica y aquello más que incomodarle le gusta, porque sabe que lo que ocurra a partir de ese momento será dicho con una verdad inconmensurable.

**-"Creo que no lo sé. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos conoce lo que sentimos hacia la otra persona, o fingimos no saberlo; pero, comienzo a cansarme de esta situación. Antes no concebía la idea de un matrimonio entre nosotros pero ahora lo que no alcanzo a imaginar es una vida donde nos tratemos como dos completos desconocidos, donde ninguno pueda bajar la guardia un instante por temor a que el otro descubra la vulnerabilidad de la que es presa..."-**

Cayó de improvisto, porque sin estar conciente de lo que hacía Hinata había levantado el rostro hasta él sorprendida por la forma en que se estaba expresando, y dado que él no era una persona que se detenga a dar discursos tan largos convino que todo aquello no era más que la pura verdad, palabras expresadas desde aquel lugar cerca de su corazón, el mismo sitio que ella trataba de suprimir.

**-"Neji yo... ¿tu crees que todo este tiempo he estado actuando y que muestro una fortaleza que en verdad no siento?"-** Cuestionó la chica con su suave tono de voz.

**- "No lo creo, lo sé porque tu mutismo a regresado cuando estamos juntos, la mayor parte del día pareciera que vivieras una pesadilla y por las noches duermes con la guardia en alto a la espera de un ataque. Pero ya deberías saber que no existe un sitio más seguro que este"-**

La chica cerró los ojos presa del dolor y frustración que le producía escuchar todo aquello que ya sabía.

**-"¿Qué pretendes que diga?, ¿Que se supone que debo hacer ante algo que ambos conocemos?, y ¿Como debo actuar cuando escuche tu negativa?"- **

**-"Tan solo di lo que quiero escuchar. Y también di que me perdonas por lo que dije aquella vez"-**

Tal vez fuese el tono de suplica que sin notarlo empleó o a su comportamiento lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Hinata que en esa ocasión no encontraría una negativa por respuesta. Que todo lo que había imaginado alguna vez se encontraba ahí en ese justo momento, respiró hondo esperando que no fuese una fantasía que en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse antes de responderle.

**-"No hay nada que perdonar porque aunque fue duro escucharlo sé que dijiste la verdad, así que es justo que retribuya esa sinceridad; porque yo si te amo, en alguna parte desde que te conocí me enamore de ti. Pero soy demasiado tonta o ingenua para saber en que momento pasó"-**

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos Neji notó como se encontraban abnegados de lágrimas, de un llanto que sabía Hinata había reprimido durante largo tiempo. La kunoichi hizo un movimiento para que el penetrante escrutinio del hombre no terminará por quebrar sus últimos vestigios de fortaleza, alzó su mano en un vago intento por limpiar las saladas gotas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas pero la firme mano de su esposo se le adelantó y ella tembló ante el sutil tacto.

Finalmente Neji había escuchado lo que deseaba desde que aceptará que por más sinónimos que empleará lo que comenzó a sentir por Hinata no tenía más letras que las justas y eran las mismas que ella había empleado hace un instante. Porque al igual que ella él también se había enamorado, si era de la misma forma en que la chica amaba no lo sabía con certeza porque aquello era un sentimiento completamente nuevo en él y por esa razón le resultaba tan difícil sincerarse y más aún pronunciar esas simples palabras.

Aun así sus actos eran más locuaces y descubrió que de esa forma resultaba menos difícil corresponder a las palabras de la joven.

Percibió como se agitaba en un ligero temblor cuando posó su mano sobre el rostro de Hinata, su primer impulso era retirar esas amargas lágrimas pero aquello lo olvido al sentir la suavidad de ese níveo rostro y entonces acarició con suavidad primero la sien deslizando su mano por su mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de sus labios cerrados, aun sin decir o hacer algo más.

Ella sintió como su piel ardía ante el roce de su palma sobre la piel y creyó por un segundo que aquello era peor que una tortura porque se dio cuenta que desconocía en que instante se iba a terminar aquello y realmente esperaba que el momento se prolongara todo lo posible. Aquel deseo debió reflejarse en su mirada y a su vez lo vio en los ojos de la persona frente a ella pues juntos decidieron dar el siguiente paso.

Fijó su mirada en aquellos labios que lentamente se abrieron a la espera de una sutil caricia que él no tardo en proporcionar, prestando el mínimo de atención a la mezcla de emociones que se apretujaban en todo su cuerpo. Inclinó su rostro a la altura del de la mujer posando sus labios en un mínimo roce sobre la comisura de éstos y cuando por reacción instantánea no encontró un sobresalto recorrió el estrecho caminó hasta juntar sus labios.

Y sintió como eran los de la chica los que acariciaran los suyos con más ahínco, como si hubieran esperado ese momento por largo tiempo; desde luego no sabía que él también lo ansiaba, poco después los labios de Hinata le daban completo acceso a su boca y su mano que yacía sobre su omoplato se fue deslizando con cautela hasta que su hombro derecho y parte de su pecho quedo al descubierto parcialmente cubierto por la blanca tela.

Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda desnuda de la kunoichi notando como se curvaba en un acto reflejo ante los fríos dedos del hombre logrando que su cuerpo se pegara al de él mientras sus manos lo rodeaban.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió los húmedos besos de su amante recorriendo con prontitud su cuello hasta descender más allá de su clavícula. Sin prestar atención al momento en que pasaron de estar ambos de pie a permanecer ahora recostados sobre el futon, en lo que sí reparo fue en el instante en el que la yukata dejó de cubrirla de la cintura para arriba y resultó inevitable que el rubor propio del pudor cubriera sus mejillas cuando la mirada del shinobi recorrió su cuerpo, Hinata lo aprisionó en un abrazo y sus senos rozaron el pecho del hombre logrando que en esa ocasión fuese él quien se sonrojara.

Neji escuchó la risita que se escapó de los labios de la chica ante su reacción, haciéndolo sonreír antes de recostarla bajo su cuerpo y comenzar de nuevo con esa suave danza de besos y caricias iniciando esta vez desde el vientre níveo de la kunoichi e ir ascendiendo hasta detenerse en aquel punto que segundos antes acaparará por completo su atención.

Ella fue incapaz de controlar su respiración cuando los húmedos labios de su amante hicieron contacto con uno de sus senos e instintivamente su espalda se curvó sin percatarse que aquello solo facilitaba las cosas para el hombre, dejó escapar una rápida exclamación que no tardó en volverse un grácil gemido que él se encargó de sofocar con su boca antes de que todo concluyera.

Los intrépidos rayos del sol matinal terminaron con el sueño de la mujer, hizo que sus pestañas revolotearan un tiempo antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no pasaban de las siete, giró la cabeza aun recostada sobre la almohada a la izquierda comprobando con alivio y cierta picardía que él permanecía a su lado, recostado boca abajo parecía estar sumido en un largo sueño.

Regresó de nuevo la vista al frente, mirando al techo antes de echarse a reír frente a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y a esa escena, juntó sus manos al frente subiendo las frazadas un poco más dejando solo al descubierto sus hombros; entonces sintió como tomaba un mechón de su azulado cabello entre sus dedos y su cálida respiración sobre la cuenca que formaba su hombro con su cuello.

**-"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?"-** Quiso saber el shinobi al escuchar por segunda ocasión la risa de la chica.

**-"No mucho, solo darme cuenta que es la primera vez que despierto y tu sigues a mi lado"-**

**-"¿Y eso es bueno?"-** Inquirió contagiado por los buenos ánimos de Hinata.

**-"Esta bien, puedo acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto"- **

Las preguntas cesaron en ese momento y el silencio reinó un tiempo pero Hinata tuvo la certeza que él reafirmaba su respuesta con un imperceptible. _También puedo acostumbrarme. _

**-"Es tarde"-**

Dijo inclinándose sobre Neji para depositar un casto beso sobre su mejilla ignorando el contacto de sus pechos desnudos sobre el torso del hombre. Trató de ponerse de pie pero su varonil mano la sujetó por el talle atrayéndola hacía él.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto por un instante y ella esperó paciente a que sus labios se encontrarán pero en su lugar el ninja dirigió su rostro cerca de su oído para susurrarle.

**-"Sabes que te estas volviendo mi perdición, así que no creas que te dejaré ir tan fácil"- **

Abrió sorprendida los ojos por su confesión, antes de cerrarlos al notar como su cuerpo se iba abandonando a las caricias matutinas de su esposo.

* * *

Después de un largo, muy largo tiempo sin aparecerme y de una larga, muy muy larga disculpa reaparezco. Así que por favor esperó que los disfruten.

Tenía ganas de escribir desde hace mucho esta parte la tenía pensada en mi cabeza pero por más intentos que había hecho la inspiración no llegaba y las cosas no salían como quería. Siempre quise hacer una escena erótica entre Neji y Hinata, nada vulgar ni que llegará al lemon tal vez sea lime pero aún me pregunto si el retrazo a valido la pena, ¿ustedes que opinan?; tal vez puedan sugerirme algo para mejorar, o ideas para el siguiente capitulo.

_Tsunade25, Rach Black, Lube, Sayui-Uchiha, Trinity17, SabakuNoFan19, Yukari03._ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia que me han tenido. Sinceramente les deseo a todas y a quien me llega a leer:

**- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO -**

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-NUPCIAS-**

**CAPITULO VIII.**

El colérico semblante de su padre logró que la chica apartara su rostro del frente, agachó la mirada y se contentó con mirar parte del espléndido tatami. Supo que su padre se encontraba observándole con ojos furibundos, sentado de forma recta, con sus manos perfectamente puestas en sus rodillas sobre su pulcro atuendo blanco, detrás de aquel antiguo pero valioso grabado; esperaba por una respuesta después de sus palabras, que Hinata tuvo la impresión se extendían por horas, cuando apenas había transcurrido algunos minutos.

Fue una joven sirvienta quien con ojos asustados y voz temblorosa le pidió a la kunoichi, que se encontraba en el gran jardín ocupada en algunos arreglos de Ikebana se presentará ante su padre, pues había asuntos de suma importancia que debía tratar con ella, Hinata imaginó que asuntos al parecer de su padre eran tan importantes, por eso despidió con una dulce sonrisa a la mujer, dejó a medio terminar un florero y se encaminó hasta donde el hombre esperaba por ella.

Era cierto que una parte de ella seguía atemorizándose cada que escuchaba esa forma tan fría y carente de emociones en su padre, por eso cuando lo escuchó le resultó imposible no evadir sus preguntas. Pero tan pronto apartó su rostro del suyo se dio cuenta que era perfectamente capaz de responder sin titubear o sin que su cuerpo temblase y su voz fuese un imperceptible murmullo.

Se cuestionó si aquella confianza en ella era resultado de su madurez, de que lentamente había dejado de temerle y comprendido que ese gesto era una mera pantalla para mantener a su clan en orden, pues sabía mejor que nadie que dentro de él existían más envidias y ansias de poder que fuera, conocía que eran muchos quienes anhelaban ese lugar y ansiaban una oportunidad por ver caer a su familia, por eso comprendía que su padre se mostrase rígido ante ese tipo de asuntos aún así dejó que el silencio entre ambos se alargara más de lo necesario antes de responderle.

**-"Lo siento padre pero no quisiera hablar de este asunto con otra persona, si no lo hablo primero con Neji"-**Se disculpó manteniendo firme la mirada en el hombre, tan similar a la suya excepto por las notas de calidez natural que irradiaba la chica en todo momento.

Él no dijo nada, estudió el rostro de su hija y suspiró antes de hablar.

**-"Sabes que el consejo a comenzado a hablar, a ratos se muestra inconforme por los progresos en tu matrimonio. Los he hecho callar pero a cambio exigieron una audiencia o seria más preciso decir un interrogatorio, querían sacar ventaja ahora que Neji se encuentra en una misión; pero no puedo permitir que mi hija sea expuesta frente una bola de ancianos y la azoren con sus preguntas ponzoñosas. **

**Por eso necesito algo preciso para saber que responder cuando vuelvan a cuestionar lo mismo"-** Se explicó y esta vez su voz cobro ese particular tono paternal.

**-"Entiendo tu postura padre, y agradezco tu preocupación así como todo lo que haz echo por nosotros, pero de momento todo lo que puedo decirte es que puedes estar tranquilo.**

**Además es mejor dejar que el consejo hable un poco más, así cuando Neji regrese y todo se aclare, notaran que las cosas en nuestra familia nunca han estado mejor. Puede ser una lección que les dará mucho en que pensar"-** Dijo con su acostumbrada calma pero con un tono firme y seguro que no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

Hiashi aguardó un momento antes de dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones dejando que un extraño orgullo paternal y jerárquico lo embargará, dejando que la apuesta de su hija rondará por su mente al tiempo que constaba la madurez e inteligencia de su primogénita. Le dedicó esa extraña sonrisa que reservaba exclusivamente a sus hijas y ocasionalmente a su sobrino antes de despedir a Hinata.

La joven se puso de pie con aquella gracia innata en ella cuando su padre la despidió, aguardó un instante de pie antes de dar unos pasos al frente y correspondió la sonrisa del hombre con un abrazó que tomó por sorpresa a Hiashi, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la chica abandonó el salón encaminándose a su residencia sin pensar más en el tema hasta la llegada de su esposo.

Una semana después Hinata terminó los últimos arreglos de Ikebana y apenas con el tiempo suficiente para lavarse las manos en un agua perfumada de cerezos blancos, se encaminó acompañada de su criada personal hasta la entrada de la casa principal. En los pasillos se encontró con algunos de los sirvientes realizando una respetuosa ceremonia justo cuando pasaba a su lado; en otro tiempo la joven mujer solía detenerse y con un tonó amable les explicaba que para ella eran innecesarias ese tipo de alabanzas, pero ahora apenas si les prestó atención y siguió andando dejando atrás a los pajes que ya se conglomeraban a la distancia para recibir al próximo heredero.

Al igual que no prestó atención a ellos del mismo modo pasó por alto las miradas curiosas y otras soberbias y adustas que mostraban los miembros del consejo, tan solo sonrió cuando reconoció a su padre con algunos ancianos de verdadera confianza junto a su hermana, que en lugar de llevar su acostumbrado traje de ninja usaba una fina yukata. La mirada de ambas hermanas se encontró por un instante pero antes de decirse algo sintieron como todos centraban su atención al frente y para cuando Hinata los imitó se topó con el regresó de Neji.

El joven ANBU se había apresurado a regresar a la mansión Hyuga, tan pronto concluyó el papeleo reglamentario que se entregaba a la Hokage, después de una misión no perdió más tiempo para llegar hasta allá.

Su misión aunque relativamente larga no había tenido mayores riesgos que aplacar ocasionales escaramuzas antes de reunir la información que Tsunade necesitaba, aunque también reconocía que en aquel lugar árido apenas si habían tenido oportunidad de sacudirse el calor sofocante, la lluvia de arena que solo ocasionaba que la tierra se adhiriera a su cuerpo como segunda piel y desde luego los estragos de la lucha; así que se diría que su aspecto no era muy favorable del todo aun cuando pudo lavarse una vez llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Aun así el aspecto de su ropa delataba el tiempo fuera de su hogar y la sangre seca en un costado del chaleco ANBU daba muestra de una herida mal sanada. Aquello no pareció incomodarlo, después de todo los integrantes de su escuadra no se encontraba en mejores condiciones; pero había visto, metros atrás, como la mayoría de los miembros del clan esperaba en el patio su llegada.

La misma vieja costumbre de recibir al líder o futura cabeza del clan cada que regresaba de una misión que implicaba un riesgo considerable; por desgracia para el shinobi continuaba vigente. Sintiendo un momentáneo enfado por aquella sarta de tontas tradiciones, en especial porque entre las personas que esperaban su llegada se encontraban miembros que hasta ese momento su apoyo era poco o nulo.

Aminoró la marcha y su andar pareció demasiado lento para alguien con su temple, pero aquello no le importó pues de pronto atravesar la gran puerta de roble no le parecía tan importante. Pero sus miradas se encontraron, presas de una atracción equiparable con el magnetismo que ejerce el Polo Norte sobre una brújula; olvidando por ese breve instante la multitud a su alrededor.

La joven Hyuga notó el titubeo en el andar del ANBU, pero aquello no le pareció tan importante como el hecho que finalmente regresaba a casa; caminó con rapidez hacía él notando como él mismo cerraba la distancia avanzando con grandes zancadas y justo cuando el uno estaba frente al otro recordaron que aún debían seguir ciertos protocolos, antes de entregarse a un momento de soledad.

La chica realizó entonces una reverencia al recién llegado antes de colocarse a su lado. Él le dirigió una mirada que solo ella supo interpretar y juntos avanzaron hacia donde Hiashi Hyuga los esperaba.

Hinata esperó con un gesto imparcial hasta que Neji hubo cruzado algunas palabras con los demás miembros del clan, usando la misma seriedad que minutos antes había empleado al hablar con Hiashi.

Poco después del medio día finalizaron las misivas, dejando finalmente a solas a la joven pareja.

**-"Es en cosas de este tipo cuando creo que nuestro clan tiene tradiciones tan absurdas como arcaicas"-** Habló primero el ninja mientras atravesaban el pasillo hacía su casa.

**-"A ninguno de los dos nos va bien este tipo de recibimientos; es demasiado extravagante e innecesario"-** Estuvo de acuerdo la chica, sonriendo de forma tan natural y fresca causando indudablemente un gesto similar en el hombre.

**-"Lee, o tal vez Gai, a ese tipo de personas le vendría bien este tipo de escenas; ellos tienen la facilidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación"-** Puntualizó recordando a sus amigos.

**-"Tienes razón"-** Y rió por la forma tan suelta con que había hablado, desvió su mirada del rostro del chico cuando estuvieron frente la entrada. **–"Bienvenido a casa Neji"- **

Ambos se habían quedado de pie frente la entrada observando la inmensidad de la casa, como si hubiese pasado un largo periodo fuera de ella. Neji agradeció con una breve inclinación el recibimiento de la chica, posando su palma sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi antes de subir los escalones.

La ausencia de palabras en el shinobi no incomodaron a Hinata, lo que se pudo interpretar como una fría recepción para ella el sutil tacto de su esposo le basto para sentir un vuelco en el corazón. Tardó un instante antes de reaccionar y ver como el hombre ya la esperaba en la puerta, subió los escasos escalones y entró a la casa seguida por él.

Hinata dejó sobre una silla ropa limpia y aun cuando la puerta que conectaba a la regadera con el rellano estaba cerrada no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la silueta del shinobi tras la puerta entre el vapor de agua.

**-"¿Tu también estuviste fuera en alguna misión, o solo te dedicaste a asuntos del clan?"-**

La repentina pregunta del shinobi la tomó por sorpresa sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar los últimos estragos de sus pensamientos, antes de inventarse una excusa poco creíble.

**-"Kiba se encuentra fuera de la aldea desde hace dos meses, así que el equipo esta incompleto además Kurenai no se ha sentido bien últimamente y me ofrecí para cuidar de ella y su hijo"-**

**-"Así que se podría decir que te aburriste todo este tiempo"-** Quiso saber, y el ruido del agua al caer cesó.

**-"No del todo, aprendí algunas cosas; aquí estuve ayudándole a mi padre y entrenando un tiempo con Hanabi"-**

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse no le sorprendió tanto como el hecho que el hombre se encontraba ahora frente a ella. Lo miró sin decir nada, en caso de desearlo le resultaría imposible porque Neji no perdió más tiempo para reclamar sus dulces labios en un profundo beso, que ella correspondió con singular agrado. Posando su mano sobre el pecho desnudo y aperlado por el agua de su esposo mientras su largo cabello se juntó tanto al rostro de ella que el resto de agua mojo sus mejillas y cuello.

**-"Estoy en casa"-** Le dijo cuando rompieron su beso, apoyando su frente sobre la suya en tanto sus labios se curvaban en una cálida sonrisa.

**-"Bienvenido"-** Respondió afianzando sus palabras con un rápido beso.

**-"Ahora me dirás que es aquello que haz estado ocultando"-** La cuestionó, lanzándole una mirada que le indicaba a la kunoichi que desde el principio había estado analizando la situación sin pasar por alto algún detalle y detrás de aquella mirada felina descubrió la calidez con notas de burla.

Hinata lejos de mostrarse sorprendida o enfadada por aquellos ojos, tuvo la impresión de verse como una pequeña niña que ha sido descubierta en una piadosa mentira. Ladeó su rostro hacía un lado, antes de verse contagiada por el buen humor del hombre.

**-"Te lo contare todo, solo si primero vamos juntos al festival de linternas esta noche"-** Le soltó con aquel gesto que indicaba no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa; después de todo en un chantaje nunca se pierde.

Neji no le respondió, solo se apartó de ella riendo ante los graciosos gestos de la chica y antes de coger su ropa de la silla le habló.

**-"Será mejor que valla a ver cuanto antes de Hiashi-sama, si quiero estar disponible antes de las ocho"- **

Escuchó tras su espalda la risita de Hinata y eso junto al hecho de que ahora difícilmente podría negarse a algo de lo que la chica dijera provocó que él también sonriera, ahora que se daba cuenta de lo confortable que resultaba su nueva vida.

Realmente el encuentro con el líder del clan se remontaba a un mero formalismo rutinario, habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras de cordialidad para una vez contado brevemente el éxito de su misión Hiashi lo pusiera al tanto de los asuntos más relevantes del clan y aunque el hombre lo trató de abordar acerca del asunto pendiente con su hija Neji mostró un completo ausentismo en ese aspecto.

Poco antes de que el reloj marcara las ocho Hinata ya lo esperaba sentada sobre el elegante tatami del patio, él la encontró distraída observando el lento y acompasado movimiento de las estrellas; esa noche la chica llevaba puesto un kimono de algodón acorde para los últimos estragos de frío que el termino del invierno no había logrado llevarse. Mientras se acercaba a ella notó como algo en su aspecto había empezado a cambiar, pero antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de pensar que era la chica giró su rostro hasta él y con una sonrisa amable ambos se pusieron en marcha hacía el centro de la aldea.

* * *

Ya ni como pedir disculpas por todos estos meses sin aparecerme por aquí, vdd?, pero despues de muchos contratiempos he vuelto. Pues ojala es guste el chp, y que perdonen mi larga ausencia.

_tsunade25, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Umy Echizen, Ranch Black, Conejitacake, girl-uchiha, LennaParis, .Ningyo, Mina-San86, Ykimleg04._ Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-NUPCIAS-**

**CAPITULO IX.**

Hubiera podido resultar por demás incomodo el hecho de que había transcurrido más de ocho meses desde su matrimonio y salvo por algunas personas nadie los había visto juntos; así que ahora el genio Hyuga se planteaba aquella cuestión por demás embarazosa, teniendo en cuenta que al menos que sus ex compañeros de equipo lo arrastraran jamás asistía a esos eventos, aunado al indiscutible hecho que ahora caminaba al lado de su esposa.

Sin ser consiente dejó escapar un largo suspiro; tal vez de resignación que no pasó desapercibido por la persona a su lado.

**-"Lamento haberte hecho venir Neji"-** Se disculpó la chica al dirigirle una rápida mirada para constatar que su semblante era tal y como lo imaginaba.

El hombre regresó extrañado su rostro hacía la mujer cuando escuchó su voz y por toda respuesta le dirigió una fría sonrisa.

Hinata correspondió aquel gélido gesto con una suave sonrisa, pues había aprendido en ese poco tiempo a interpretar y descifrar casi sin ningún falló los gestos que el shinobi solía emplear cuando las palabras escaseaban. Supo que todo estaba bien, que a pesar del lugar, la muchedumbre y del cansancio que reflejaba su rostro estaba dispuesto a permanecer en aquel lugar, a su lado el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Y saber eso la hizo feliz porque pudo constatar como finalmente y después de todos los contratiempos que ambos habían vivido en diferentes etapas a lo largo de sus vidas, el tiempo comenzaba a recompensarlos. Las cosas desde hace poco más de cuatro meses mejoraron considerablemente en comparación a como se había desarrollado su unión matrimonial. Respiró hondo dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con el fresco aire impregnado con motas del dulce olor a glicinas imaginando la reacción de hombre a su lado cuando le comunicara la noticia que a su padre le había negado conocer.

Antes de seguir indagando más en aquel aspecto escuchó una voz familiar que pronunciaba su nombre, prestó atención al frente viendo como Sakura junto a Ino agitaban su mano en un intento por llamar su atención. Hinata se adelantó unos pasos imitando el gesto de las dos chicas contenta por haberlas encontrado.

Ambas kunoichis avanzaron hasta la joven mujer y su reacción más que de sorpresa o curiosidad por encontrarla en aquel lugar fue de alegría por la amiga que no veían desde hace varios meses, pues tanto Ino como Sakura recién regresaban de sus misiones en diferentes aldeas.

Mientras su plática giraba en torno a temas sin mayor relevancia más que la suscitada en relatar algunos chismes y anécdotas de sus misiones, olvidaron la presencia del hombre tras la heredera del Souke; hasta después de pasado unos minutos e invitar a la chica a que se les uniera, al menos mientras se dirigían a un puesto de comida para merendar algo.

Hinata no respondió con la misma rapidez con que se había acoplado a la plática de las dos médico, por el contrario giró su rostro hacía atrás notando como Neji la esperaba en el mismo lugar, pues al no haber sido participe de aquel encuentro se había olvidado de su presencia hasta ese momento; después de una breve mirada al chico Hinata se giró hasta sus amigas con expresión de estar por negar su invitación pero antes de siquiera separar los labios el hombre se le adelantó.

**-"Estaré cerca del río, búscame cuando quieras volver a casa"- **

Solo notó la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de las tres mujeres y como las dos médicos inclinaban ligeramente su rostro hacía él antes de alejarse de aquel lugar. A pesar de que la noche había caído hace algunas horas los distintos colores de las luces sobre los puestos de comida y juegos de azar daban una plena claridad a quienes transitaban por ahí; de cualquier forma cuando se alejó del centro y acercó a las orillas del río se encontró con el esplendor de una luna llena reflejada sobre las tranquilas aguas.

Permaneció de pie junto a un viejo sauce observando la quietud de la noche, disfrutando ese breve lapso de soledad, donde su mente y sus pensamientos podían estar en orden. Conocía; tal vez más de lo que quisiera aceptar, que sus deberes y responsabilidades eran mayores que las de sus demás compañeros.

Los cuales no solo se referían a aquellos en torno a su clan sino además estaban sus deberes como ninja y más ampliamente como ANBU; contaba con la misma información que todos los demás ninjas de su nivel y aunque la situación tras los límites de Konoha era inestable esperaba que las murallas de su aldea fuesen lo suficientemente resistente para permanecer lejos de aquel conflicto que comenzaba a gestarse.

Se concentró en alejar el asunto de su mente y concentrarse de nuevo en el medio que lo rodeaba, pero después de quince minutos de relativa calma la estruendosa voz de su amigo junto a ese particular gesto de rodear sus hombros con su brazo como si fuese Gai en lugar Hyuga Neji produjo que su ceño se frunciera en un gélido reproche.

Rock Lee ignoró con un verdadero entusiasmo olímpico el agrio gesto del shinobi, tan acostumbrado al carácter de su amigo que se concentró en imprimir un poco más de fuerza a su abrazo.

**-"Neji es un gusto verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Por cierto me sorprende que no te percataras de mi presencia antes"-** Bromeó la siempre alegre bestia verde.

**-"Lee estuvimos juntos en la misión así que solo he podido descansar de ti medio día"-** El pelinegro rió por lo bajo con el gesto de fastidio que mostraba su compañero **–"Y no soy ningún idiota por supuesto que note tu presencia"-**Remató el Hyuga.

**-"Ohh"-**Fue la primera expresión que brotó de los labios de Lee y dejó de rodear los hombros de su amigo dándose cuenta como Neji dirigía por segunda vez su vista hacía atrás, siguiendo el andar de la figura que ya se perdía en la lejanía.

_-"Tan solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Aun no estoy lista"-_

**-"Fue lo que dijo, y creo que fue lo mejor"-** Expresó Lee dirigiendo su mirada a donde él mismo había estado minutos antes, sin pasarle desapercibido el gesto de culpa que enarboló el rostro de Neji.

La joven kunoichi como el resto de las chicas de su aldea vestía un kimono que en comparación al que usaba la tímida heredera del poderoso clan Hyuga, el suyo resultaba una pieza sin demasiado valor económico; sin embargo el que no estuviera hecho de telas tan finas y exquisitas que muchas de ellas eran importadas no menguaba en ningún momento la belleza de la castaña. Una suave prenda que delineaba su sutil cuerpo, colores que habían rivalizado toda la noche por destacar con cada movimiento premeditado y que a la vista de muchos hombres de su edad confundía creyendo se trataba de una chica nueva en la aldea, aunque después de notar a su compañero y en especial después de mirar su tradicional peinado develaba cualquier duda de quien se trataba.

Ella no había ignorado desde luego las miradas que le dirigían, ni los torpes saludos que muchos intentaron cuando se cruzaban y eso ayudo para que su racha de buen humor continuara durante el festival. Tenten siempre se había destacado por su buen humor y la disposición que mostraba en cualquier actividad, de eso a pocos les quedaba la menor duda pero lo cierto era que durante los últimos meses su sonrisa había perdido cierto brillo y frescura; al principio había sido peor, durante algunas semanas no se había dejado ver en toda la villa y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue porque partía por encargo de la quinta a una misión que le hizo ausentarse poco más de cuatro meses.

A su regreso muchos constataron que su jovialidad había regresado pero también comprobaron un cierto atisbo de madurez en sus gestos ahora carentes de una vieja infancia, y tal vez ese paso de la adolescencia a la madurez era lo que resultaba tan exquisito ante su indiscutible belleza.

Se había vuelto una persona más abierta hacía las relaciones con otros, aunque nunca le habían visto entablar una relación tan profunda como la que llevaba con su amigo de la infancia, y mucho menos una relación amorosa. Por eso muchos apostaban que ella y Lee mantenían un tipo de relación sentimental secreta.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, él solamente era la columna sobre la cual Tenten pudo recargarse y ocultarse mientras el dolor de perdida de la persona que durante tanto tiempo había amado, amenazaba con destruirla lentamente por dentro. Durante cuantas noches su viejo amigo había sido testigo de las lágrimas que derramaba, cuantas veces sus brazos se habían elevado al aire en busca de un consuelo inútil que parecía no querer llegar, cuantos habían sido los días que había visto como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a deteriorarse; Lee lo sabía mejor que nadie, había estado a su lado todas esas veces atado de manos, incapaz de hacer algo por ella más allá cuidarla y brindarle un poco de su llama de la juventud, que había comenzado a menguar al no poder hacer más.

Pero la resignación que durante tanto tiempo había buscado finalmente llegaba, una noche Tenten se dio cuenta que le había llorado todo lo que su infantil corazón parecía guardar, que una fuerza que ella misma desconocía la puso de nuevo de pie y como si el destino le brindara una nueva oportunidad Tsunade le daba una misión que no solo la mantendría ocupada, demostraría sus habilidades como ninja y sobre todo se alejaría de su villa que por azares de la vida le había jugado una cruel broma.

Y después de ese tiempo fuera de su hogar había regresado y continuado su vida lo mejor que podía, Lee no había faltado ni una sola vez a su palabra de no mencionar nada acerca de su ex compañero, hecho que la kunoichi agradecía pero esa noche cuando ambos amigos iban de salida del festival lo habían visto de pie cerca del río y aunque el hombre se limitó a esperar la decisión de la chica, ella comprendió que no tenía el derecho de separar la extraña pero autentica amistad de ambos shinobi, así como sabía que tampoco podría eludir por mucho tiempo el volver a hablarle al ahora heredero del clan Hyuga.

_-"Puedo regresar sola a casa, tu ve y pásala bien"-_ Le dijo después de un rato con una alegría que no sentía.

_-"Estas segura, puedo acompañarte a tu casa después de todo no creo que a él le importe mi compañía; o prefieres que ..."- _

Tenten meneó el rostro como negación y Lee pudo notar como sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas que supo no dejaría caer.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, y cómo un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Era cierto que su decepción amorosa había sido muy grande; era como una gran herida en un combate, le había producido un dolor que abrazaba todo su interior con una recuperación lenta, pero que sabía a la larga la cicatriz sería muy banal. Estaba segura de eso por qué en ese momento no dolía como su amigo podría pensar, al menos no a esa distancia; porque también tuvo la certeza, en cuanto lo vio que si se acercaba más a él aquello sería como exponer su herida bajo el frío metal de una espada, esperando con seguridad el instante en que la sangre volviera a brotar. Por eso prefirió alejarse de ahí para continuar el rumbo de su propia vida y esperar a que todo estuviera mejor.

_-"Tan solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Aun no estoy lista"-_

Murmuró y antes de obtener una contestación dio media vuelta sin regresar la vista atrás.

Aunque Rock Lee sabía que lo que estaba a punto de preguntar no le incumbía y que por el contrarío podía dañar a una tercera persona de igual manera la formuló.

**-"Neji tu... ¿aun sientes algo por Tenten?"- **

Aquella pregunta provocó que su amigo dirigiera su vista a él, con un gesto de sorpresa que no era propio en el shinobi. Clavó un instante sus fríos ojos sobre los suyos antes de regresar la vista al frente y responderle con sinceridad.

**-"No lo hago, tan solo creo que una parte de mi es culpable por lo que pasó"-**

**-"Me alegra oír eso, pero ya debes saber que Tenten es una mujer fuerte y no pasará mucho antes de que lo supere por completo y todo vuelva a su curso"-**

Neji se limitó a asentir con el gesto y Lee pudo notar como su amigo había empezado a cambiar.

**-"Eso significa que las cosas con Hinata van bien"- **

**-"Ella ha sido muy fuerte, aprendió a despojarse de sus propios sueños para acoplarse a lo que su padre desea. Sé que las cosas para ella no han sido fáciles y aun así ha sabido salir adelante, Hinata se ha convertido en alguien importante para mi"- **

**-"Entonces es cierto, tu en verdad la amas"-**Expresó con naturalidad el chico, seguro que esa era la palabra que su amigo pretendía usar.

**-"¿Amarla?. No lo creo, tu mejor que nadie conoces como ha sido mi vida. Desde la muerte de mi padre me cerré a todo aquello que no fuese venganza así que conceptos como amor me son desconocidos. Lo que siento por ella es gratitud, a su lado me siento seguro y la quiero como siempre lo he hecho desde que la vi hace veinte años"-**

Lee lo escuchó con detenimiento, esbozó una triste sonrisa al escucharlo hablar, porque a pesar de todo su amigo aun continuaba siendo hermético con sus sentimiento hacía los demás y sobre todo hacía él mismo. Pensó que el tiempo lo haría cambiar, se le presentaría la ocasión en que las palabras brotaran con libertad de sus labios ya sin tanta amargura pues con el venir de los días aceptaría y comprendería que aquello no era tan malo como ahora lo veía. Y el pensar en el futuro lo obligó a mirar al frente en la misma dirección en que el shinobi mantenía la vista fija.

**-"¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Sabes cual será la decisión de la quinta?"-** Cuestionó el ninja y su voz sonaba serena y alerta.

**-"Nada;... no sé más que tu del tema, Tsunade aun tiene el asunto sobre la mesa y el debate entre los miembros pende de un hilo. Aunque no creo que pase mucho antes de que la paz que ahora gozamos se vuelva lejana"-** Respondió con un tono tan sereno que Lee incluso pudo notar notas de melancolía en su respuesta.

**-"¿Que harás cuando ese tiempo llegue Neji?, ¿Qué camino piensas elegir?"-**

**-"Responder a las ordenes de Tsunade; después de todo es nuestra misión como ninjas"- **

Lee dejó inconclusa su siguiente pregunta al percatarse del gesto que hizo Neji; había desviado su vista del frente y girado su cuerpo hacía un lado en espera de la figura que ya se acercaba a ellos. Por alguna razón el chico se sintió mal cuando Hinata se puso al lado de su amigo, no sin antes saludarlo y mientras se alejaba de la pareja le fue imposible dejarse de preguntar que pasaría con ellos y con los habitantes de su aldea.

* * *

¡Ahhh! tanto tiempo sin vernos, bno no sé si alguien se haya pasado por mi profile, ahí tengo mi excusa para esta ausencia jaja, y si no como siempre perdón por ser tan lenta en las actualizaciones.

_Star Flowers, Tsunade25, Okashira janet, Liiliannahyuga, Conejitacake, Maranine Scual, xxxBelldandyxxx, Claressa_. Mil Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y por la larga espera. (#^o^#)

Ojala les haya gustado el chp, y si todo va bien actualizare mas seguido, por cierto chequen mi profile y voten en la encuesta :D Onegai :D

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
